One Piece Short of a Memory
by SmutSmutSmut
Summary: He was only dead for 3 seconds, but thats all it took for him to be lost forever. Just what did he see that silenced him. What if the key is not the remembrance of old memories, but creation of memories reborn? Sirius!Remus Contains SLASH
1. Things We Know

**So, this is the new Fan Fic I have created.  
It revolves around Sirius!Remus  
I probably shouldn't have started a new one, seeing as I already 3 others to contend to.  
But I usually write 2 different chapters for 2 different stories in a day.  
Please, I'd love to find out what you guys think of this; with that said:  
READ AND REVIEW**

**-------------------------------------------------  
**

"See," I said pointing towards the photograph. He merely clicked his tongue and nodded. These days almost seem like deja view. We've been here for the past three nights, but he only pretends to remember what I show him. The only thing he seems to remember is our names. The worn photograph in my hand is unmoving, and the sides have slowly started to peel away with each passing it makes.

The two kids in the photo grin foolishly up at the camera. The boy on the right, a spitting image of his mother, is wearing a button down wife beater, several of the buttons are missing. Mud covers every inch of the beater, except for two small spots below the collar. His dirty hair is tied back in a loose ponytail and is brandished with flecks of mud. He's missing a shoe and his once white sock is danglingly from his left foot.

The boy to his left is supporting a twin grin. He doesn't look as devastatingly handsome as the other boy, with his hair cropped in the middle, falling every which way in blond sandy strands. His face is full of soft features, giving him a gentle look. He stares up at the camera, brown doe-like eyes full of curiosity. His clothes are torn and patches cover a select few rips. He's covered in just as much mud as the first boy.

The two boys arms are linked as they fall loosely between them. The flash of the camera can be seen behind the boys and the photograph suddenly fades..

"_Sit still you two or I can't take the photo!" Both boys give her a hard look, "You'd be moving too Lily if you had mud in your pants." Lily rolls her eyes and hoists the camera up. "On the count of three then. One..Two...Oh for Pete's sake!" She drops the camera to the floor and both boys cringe. "Your hair is such a mess. What does your mother ever do with you." She rushes over towards the sandy haired boy and attempts to flatten his hair. "Would you leave him alone Lil! His hair is useless." She mutters something foul under her breath and picks up the camera._

"_Quit fidgeting or you'll blur the film. It's a muggle camera, mum says it's not good to keep magic items out in the open, but she gave me this." She held up the camera for both boys to see. "Hurry up Lily! The mud is starting to harden." She gave the darker haired boy a warning glance which quickly shut him up._

"_On the count of three then. One...Two...Three, Say cheese!" The blinding flash went off and the memory was imprinted forever._

I tuck the photograph back into the album and close my eyes, knowing he'll never remember, but the doctor tells us to keep trying. "James is coming over today. You remember him don't you?" He shakes his head. Finally, an honest answer. I glance at the clock, knowing James will be late and I've got nothing to do to kill time. "You went to Hogwarts together, do you remember Hogwarts?"

I watch helplessly as he nods his head and cringes, but knowing he wouldn't remember, not knowing why he feels afraid at the slightest mention. "Can you tell me about Hogwarts?" I press. The doctor says it's good to explore all of his memories, even the painful ones. He stares out the window and I turn my gaze towards his line of view. Outside it's pouring; the rain hasn't let up in over a week.

His face scrunches up in pain and I wrap my arms around him, trying to protect him from the memories he can't remember. It rained that week, non stop, we all thought the great lake was going to flood, but not him..

"_I wouldn't go out there, you'll get drenched," Lily says as she stares out the window dismally. "Water's never hurt anyone!" "Not unless you drown in it," Peter pipes up. Lily offers him a small thankful smile. He waves them off and pulls his hood up over his head. "Tie a rope to me boys, I'm going out!" James and Peter grin, Lily shoots me an apologetic look. "Let him go," I say. We all stagger out behind him, safe from the weather under Lily's grateful protective charm._

"_It's not our fault if you catch a cold," Lily warns him, but he's too far lost to even pay attention to anyone. We watch was he dances in the rain, a big toothy grin supporting his handsome face. I cringe as he slips on the wet grass and crashes to the ground, but he's laughing with everyone else. James and Pete rush over to help him up and they head off towards the great lake._

"_Looks dark," he remarks. "And deep," James adds. They all nod their head in agreement, taking turns skipping rocks across the murky water. They turn their back for just a moment, just it time to see it coming, but not enough to move out of the way.._

"James is here," I tell him, half out of relief, half out of pity. His eyes stay transfixed on the rain splashing against the window. Getting up I reached the door and James is soaked and looking bitter, but I've never been more happy to see him.

"Thanks for coming," I mutter helplessly. He wraps his arms around my smaller frame, soaking my clothes, but I couldn't really care. "Don't mention it. How's he doing?" He pulls away and his eyes fix on him. I can see the guilt in his eyes, for more than just this.

I shake my head as he hands my his soaking coat and heads over towards him. Finally his eyes move from the window and he stares at James with bewilderment. "Do you remember me?"

It always begins like this, we both know he'll never remember. They stare at each for a long time, and I can tell James is trying not to lose it..

"_You have to talk to him!" She pleads to me as I grip the phone tightly. "Lily, I can't say anything to him. He isn't the only one hurting." She breaks down and begins to cry, the things I fear the most. "Lily, please, please don't cry. James is going to be alright. We'll all be alright. Lily.." Her sobs subside, "I'm so sorry. It's painful to watch him go through this. I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling.."_

_The phone goes silent except for the voices in the background, "James, please! You need to eat something. You need to move around. You're going to grow mold if you sit on that couch for another day!" There's static on the phone as she moves around. "It's been a week, dawning on two this coming Thursday. I've tried everything but he won't get up, he sits there and talks to himself. I can't listen to him blame himself anymore, he's giving up. I don't know what to do!" _

_She sighs and we both realize we're all suffering. "Is it alright if I call you later?" She asks. "Of course, call me any time." The phone goes dead..._

"My name is James Potter, we're best mates." It doesn't help to watch, it only reminds me of the pain. He blinks a couple of times and tears spill from his eyes. He tries so hard, too hard, to remember. James pulls him into a hug, and he attempts to wrap his arms around what he presumes is a stranger.

He pulls away reluctantly and motions for me to bring him his coat. I hand the dripping mess to him and he pulls out a small box from the over sized pocket. "I brought this for you." He shoves the box into his hands and we both watch as he stares at the box, half amused, but mostly surprised.

He opens the box slowly, pulling the ribbon off like it's made of glass. He pops the lid and stares down at the contents. I lean over his shoulder, curiosity getting the better of me. "James..." James avoids my eyes and stares at the gift in his best friends hands. "Maybe he'll remember.." He reaches in and pulls the gift from the shallow box and watches the tag glint in the light..

"_Merry Christmas!" He lifts his head from the wrapping paper around him and grins up at his friends. "Merry Christmas!" He agrees in good cheer. James, Lily, and Peter all join us in the common room as we cheerfully exchange presents._

_James and him are covered in candy wrappers as they try and see who can fit the most chocolate frogs in their mouths at one time. Peter is cheering them on while Lily shakes her head in disgust. "Here," James tosses a gift towards him and it lands in his lap. A grin spreads across his face. "What is it?" "Just open it mate!"_

_He rips the wrapping paper off the box and pops it open. He stares down at, pulling it out for everyone to see. Everyone breaks into a fit of laughter. Even Lily and I are trying desperately not to laugh. "You got me a collar?" He asks incredulously. "Not just any collar! It's a flea collar." "I do not have flea's!" He retorts while scratching the back of his head._

"_Put it on!" Pete says, "Let's see how it looks!" He sends him a death glare which shuts him up quickly but doesn't stifle the laughter. "Oh that's very cute James," he says, rolling his eyes, fighting off the embarrassment. "I think it's cute," I tell him, trying my best to sound sincere. He eyes me carefully, unwilling to believe. After a few moments he shrugs and reaches back holding it over his neck._

"_Help me with this," he says to me. I walk over towards him and snap it shut. He struts over to the mirror and eyes himself with much prejudice. After a moment of contemplating and smirks, obviously smug with himself. "Matches my eyes, thanks James!" _

A small smile appears on his face. I think for a moment he must remember. But as quickly as it came it was gone, thinking perhaps I only imagined it there. The phone rings shortly after we've relived almost every memory we both can take before the pain settles in. The answer is always the same; he doesn't remember.

"Of course Lilly. No, nothing." He nods his head and frowns. I turn slightly, trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation. I can feel his eyes on me. "He's holding up. Yes of course. I love you too Lils, I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and I rushed into the kitchen to busy myself.

I could hear him mumbling something to him, but the words sounded like static against my burning ears. I jumped slightly as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You'll be alright won't you?" He asks me. I struggle to answer truthfully, deciding a lie would be easier. "I'll be fine James. Thanks for dropping by." He leans down and kisses my cheek, nodding against my head. "Take care."

Watching them leave is always the worst part. Being alone in this house with him, talking to myself, trying to get something out of him, anything. I drop down next to him and try and focus my eyes on what he's staring at. A small smile plays on my lips as I lift myself off the couch and bring him the silver moon that hangs from our bookshelf.

He reaches out and takes it, running the soft metal material against his fingers. I can see the sparkle in his eyes and I often wonder what he sees when he looks at things..

"_Guess who?" He breathed coolly against my ear making me chuckle. "I wonder," I responded and he spun me around to face him. My grin was just as big as his. "Why aren't you out there enjoying your party?" I shrugged, the blush creeping up on my face. I held up the book in my hands, expecting it to explain everything. I watched as he rolled his eyes, "Discovering Counter Attacks of the Dark Arts." _

_I smiled and shrugged, "Just a little light reading." He snorted and I couldn't help but grin wider. "Light reading is like reading the back of the book. It tells you all you need to know." "No one wonder you're failing, you haven't opened a single book." I watched the pout dance on his face, "Who needs to read when you have a walking encyclopedia right here," he said, slapping me on the shoulder._

_I frowned at him and shook my head. "Come on, enjoy the fun. You only turn fourteen once." He started to steer me towards the door, ignoring my protests. "What did you get me?" I blurted out in desperation to get him to stop. He stopped moving and I waited for him to answer. When he didn't I turned around and saw him staring at the floor, his face was beat red._

_Before I could open my mouth to even ask he grabbed my hand and began pulling me through the party guests. "Where are we going? It's late, we shouldn't leave the dormitories." He pressed his finger against my lip shushing me and I stared up at him with curious eyes._

_It was cold outside when he pulled me through the double doors of the entrance hall and I shivered through my cloak. "It's cold out here. Let's go back inside before we get in trouble," I said, teeth chattering. I glared up at him as he grinned. "Oh pipe down, we're almost there anyways." He led the way until we paused in a small clearing where the sky was clear of any clouds and the stars shimmered high in the night sky._

"_It's beautiful.." I whispered. He chuckled softly and I could see his breath in the air. "I thought it would be appropriate." I looked up at him, his cool gray eyes shined with the rest of the sky. I glanced down as he handed me a box. I stood there like an idiot, staring at the box. "Aren't you going to open it?" He asked timidly. "Oh, right of course." Unwrapping the gift I pulled out a shining silver metal ornament. _

_I held up against the moonlight and watched it's enchanting glow. It swirled on it's little string, the glitter around it sparkling. My eyes widened when I realized what is was. "It's a full moon.." I whisper more to myself than to him. "Great isn't it? Well, I mean, only if you think it's great. I got it at this neat little shop, unless that's not okay with you, then I made it myself! But if that's not great, then, I didn't get you it and I can get you something else."_

_I was too busy staring at the moon in my hands to pay attention to his ramblings. "Very symbolic," I muttered underneath my breath. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked. I flicked my eyes up quickly to him and I saw his eyes widen. "You really do like it then?" I grinned, he was so cute at the worst moments. _

"_I Love it. It's amazing. I've always wanted the moon..."_

"I've always wanted the moon.." I whispered, smiling at the memory. He looks up at me and he's smiling, a very faint distant smile. I'm attempted to look away, because I know he's smiling to make me happy. I know he doesn't understand the depth in this gift, or how much it means to both of us.

I sit down across from him and take his hands in mine. He stares down at our hands, smiling this odd little smile. "It's getting late." I watch him nod his head and lifts himself from the couch. Still holding my hand he leads me into the bedroom and closes the door behind us.

As soon as the door closes he pulls into his arms, holding me close against him. Sometimes I think he does it because he's afraid he'll lose me. Or his memory of who I am, and who we are together. "It's okay," I tell him. He presses his face into my hair before pulling away and taking a hold on my shirt. I raise my arms for him as he pulls the shirt over my head.

He steps back and takes a look at me, and at that moment I regret it. Tears spill from his eyes as he reaches out, tracing his fingers along the gashes across my chest. I close my eyes and the words spill from my mouth in a mes. "It's okay! Don't cry..They're old. No ones been hurting me." His eyes are full of horror and terror as touches each scratch, each bruise brandishing my chest...

_I lift my head up as the book slams down in front of me. "I know what you are." I stare up at him, his eyes are accusing, but mostly amused. "I'm sorry, what?" I stumble over those three simple words. He flops down into the chair in front of me and drapes his arm nonchalantly across the back of the seat. "I said, I know what you are." A grin breaks out across his face and I stare at him speechless. "Why didn't you tell me!"_

_I scrunch my face up and try and bring myself back to him. "I'm sorry, what?" I ask again. He sighs and slides the book closer towards me. I glance down and read the title. "On the Night of the Full Moon: A Study on Werewolves." I stared down at the book, never feeling so terrified for what I was. "I..I don't know what you're talking about," I stammer. "Where did you get that?" He grins at me across the table, ignoring my question. "So what's it like? Is it painful? We read that-" "We?" I can feel my heart beating faster as the room began to spin. "Oh yeah! James, Peter, and I!"_

_I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my cheeks. His eyes widen and he glances around to find help. "Hey shh! Stop crying will ya?" I can tell he's feeling awkward as I try and stifle my sobs. "I'm sorry," I manage to say, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. He looks relieved. "I didn't mean to upset you there. I've never met a..." he trails off. "A werewolf," I finish for me._

_He nods his head, trying to be careful not to upset me again. "I've never known anyone who knew. Except my mum and dad, and headmaster Dumbledore." I turn my eyes away from him, ashamed. "It was nice being friends with you." He stares at me in confusion. "I just figured you'd run away afraid." "Afraid? Why would be afraid of you? I think you're cool!"_

_I can feel my face turn bright red as I mumble thank you. "I'm a monster you know," I tell him as I shove my books into my bag. He grins and stands up with me, walking me out of the library. "I know," he says, "James tells me I can be a monster myself in the morning."_

_I grin and follow him out.._

He pulls the blankets up around us both and I send him a thankful look. I roll onto my side and watch him watching me. He reaches his hand out, tracing over my cheekbones, my lips, my jawline. It's his way of remember who I am. I shiver has he moves fingertips along my neck, tracing my collarbone, avoiding each scratch along the way.

I can feel his smile, even with my eyes closed. He's happy, truly happy, when he remembers me. His hands settle on my hips and the small of my back as he pulls me closer to him. I can feel his breath in my hair, memorizing the way I smell, the way I feel. The way I've always felt...

"_I'm not so sure about his," I mutter as I clumsily try and tug his shirt over his head. It gets caught as I apologize quickly. He's laughing at me. "There's a first time for everything." He helps me with his shirt, quickly tugging my own over my head with ease._

_I can feel the blush creeping up on me as his eyes wrack over my bare chest. "Do they hurt?" He asks, gesturing towards the cuts. I shake my head and blush more. "They're old." He breaths a sigh of relief and guides me over towards the bed. _

"_Did Allen really say you could use his room for...this?" My face turns red at the mention. He pushes me back onto the bed and I stare up at him afraid. He smiles that sweet smile, "Of course he did...I think." He thinks back and shakes his head as I begin to panic._

"_Trust me will ya?" I nod slowly, knowing I would trust him my life. He grins and slides up beside me. "Come closer," he laughs softly and motions with his finger. I scoot closer to him and places his hand on the back off me head quickly before pressing our lips together._

_I'm frozen for what seems like an eternity. I can feel him grinning against my lips, "If you don't start kissing back soon I'm going to start getting the wrong ideas." I mumble another apology and press back, kissing him with force. He groans against my lips rolls me over, pinning me to the bed. I squeak and he kisses me harder, I can feel my body stiffening up. _

_He pulls back and smirks down at me, "This is your first time isn't it?" I nod, embarrassed. He leans close to me and I can feel his heated breath against my cold skin. "You trust me don't you?" His tongue trails over my ear, down to my neck. He feels my body tremble underneath the simplest pleasure and I can feel his smirk._

_His hands slide down and I subconsciously press my hips up, 'causing the grin on his face to widen. I close my eyes tightly as the material slides down my legs. I open one eye and stare up at him. "What?" My jaw falls open as I stare at the naked boy before me. He's smirking, looking cocky. He glows in the lighting, his head tilt to the side, hips pressed forward._

_I can feel my breath catch in my throat as he glides over towards me and presses his warm body against mine. "Is it going to hurt..?" I ask, knowing I'm making a fool of myself; but his smile is warm. "At first. But it'll pass, I promise you." I could feel his fingers brushing over the hem of my boxers, teasing me._

_His hand brushes over my bulge teasingly and I involuntarily gasp. That pleases him and he smirks, slowly tugging down my boxers, exposing me. I shiver and tremble and I can hear his intake of breath. I watch him, his eyes scanning over me, devouring every inch of his body with his eyes before his hands and mouth got there first._

_Suddenly he lunges, like a ravenous animal and I gasp as his lips crash with mine. He sinks his teeth into my bottom lip as I part them, allowing his tongue access. Our tongues battle for dominance and I'm the first to break away, panting for air._

_He growls in protest and I whimper, mumbling another pathetic apology. He shakes his head and smirks, leaning down and sucks on my bottom lip teasingly. His lips trail down, memorizing every inch of my heated skin. I can feel his lips burning against me as I squirm and moan his name out._

_His lips trail over my hips as he nibbles my tender skin and I arch up, silently begging for him to take me, knowing it will hurt, but my body is burning up and I can't take anymore more of the heat. He laughs against me, finding my eagerness amusing. _

"_Please.." I beg him. And that's all it took.._

My eyes snap open and he's watching me with curiosity, the blush on my face evident. I know he wants to know what I was remember, what he can't remember, what he needs me to help him remember. But there are memories that are too hard to tell..

Tomorrow, we will try again.


	2. People We've Met

**Oh my gosh, I am terribly sorry for the huge delay in progress.  
I sometimes get a fuel going, and write like crazy, then burn out, and stop writing for weeks.  
At least two of my other stories will shortly receive chapter updates.**

**Please, read and review!  
**

_---------------------------- _

_Swollen lips touch, the cool air wisping around their heated bodies. Tongues tangle in a foreign dance for domination, both breaking away at the precise moment to exhale. Fervent gray eyes meet with tantalizing brown, holding each others gaze in their subtle game._

_He opens his mouth to speak but is hushed by lips returning to his own. "Not now," comes the delicate whisper. Their lips move illusively for a split second before once again the need for air is greater._

"_There's no time," he finally breaths out, his breath visible in the chill of the night. The larger boy laughs smoothly, tilting his head back to allow the cold air to wash over him. "There's always time." They smile together for a moment, eyes drifting over flesh. _

"_Can you hear it?" The silence between them is broken and gray eyes drift over to the naked boy in front of him. He nods slowly, listening carefully to the howls in the distance. "What are they saying?" He asks him teasingly. The smaller boy smiles tenderly, hoisting himself up to gaze at the dark haired boy. "They're saying, you had better hurry before there's no time left."_

"_There's aways time," He says again, brushing his lips over the boys ear. "There is no rush." The young boy sighs contently, "But what if tomorrow-" The stern look he's given tells him to keep quiet. "Nothings going to happen." His reassuring smile is anything but that. He glances up the stars shimmering above them. "I know...But if something were to happen.." He closes his eyes, trying to perish the thought._

"_Don't talk like that," the darker haired man says, cupping the boys cheek, causing their eyes to meet. "Don't you think like that. We have the rest of our lives. Nothings going to happen." He buries his face into the sandy hair, ignoring the silent protests underneath him. "Don't you think like that..." He says, trailing off slowly. "Nothings going to happen..."_

I had that dream again last night. His voice still ringing inside my head, his words soft and reassuring. Nothing was meant to happen. When I sleep, I unwilling relive everything about him, awake, I make the choice myself.

When awake, I'm tangled in the bedsheets, sweat dripping from my forehead creating soft pools around my collarbone. My body feels hot. He's watching me, his arms wrapped around my frame, trying to sooth my _nightmares. _I know he wants to ask me. What scares me nightly and causes me so much pain and fear.

"I'm fine," I promise him. He doesn't look at ease, his arms tighten around me. I don't realize I'm crying until the tears pour down his own cheeks, his body trembles with my own. I want to reach out and hold him, tell him it's okay. Finally the tears stop and he reluctantly pulls away, eyes red and swollen.

As much pain as he puts me through, it is justified with his own. Every time he cannot understand, and every time I do not tell him. I need his love to keep on moving, but every day is not guaranteed..

-----------------------

"Thanks for coming," I mutter underneath my breath. He stares between us, his eyes cold, dancing with amusement, his eyebrows knitted together in thought."You're wasting my time," he simply puts it. The man next to me takes a sip of his coffee, his eyes are dark and distant.

"I heard," he said, nodding his head towards the man beside me. "I didn't really believe it; but now that I see it.." he trails off, his smirk becoming wider with delight. "Listen Lucius, if I'm wasting your time, why did you come?"

He leans back in his chair, thinking for a moment. "You know," he says, getting to his feet, "That's a good question." He turns to leave and I reach out to grab his coat. "Don't." He yanks his arm out of my grip and turns to glare at me. "Why should I help you?" "This isn't for me!" I blurt out. "It's for him." I watch his eyes wander over to him again.

He snorts softly but sits back down and folds his hands on the table. "What kind of memory?" He asks me. I cringe, knowing any memory he has of him won't be good. "Anything you have." He eyes me carefully and shrugs, leaning across the table as he directs his attention away from me and to him.

He smirks softly and I close my eyes, unsure if I want to hear this..

"_This better be worth the mirror," Lucius muttered, "Having to babysit you." The smaller boy walked over towards him and plopped down beside him on the bed. "What's it do anyways?" He asked. "None of your bloody business. And I told you to sit over there," Lucius said pointing towards the chair in the corner. The boy pouted and crossed his arms. "My mummy told me I don't have to do anything you tell me." "Liar," Lucius hissed. "I'm in charge, and if I tell you to sit in the corner, you sit in the corner." _

_He flicked his wand and the boys feet started to slide back towards the corner. "Mummy also said you're not allowed to do magic! You'll get in trouble with the monstrosity." Lucius rolled his eyes, holding his wand still. "It's the ministry you prat. And no I won't, because my father works for them."_

_The younger boy pouted and slumped down into his chair involuntarily and crossed his arms, sulking. "You're no fun Luci! I want to play wizards chess." Lucius' eyes turned into slits as he glowered over at the boy. "I told you, don't call me Luci! It's Mr. Malfoy to you, kid."_

_The boy stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms tighter. "It's Mr. Malfoy to you, kid," he repeated, mocking him. Lucius rolled his eyes and dropped his wand onto the bed. "Come on Luci! Play wizards chess with me." The boy slipped from the chair and padded back over towards the taller boy._

"_I don't want to play wizards chess or any other game with you. I want you to sit still and stop talking." He turned from the kid and started walking away. "Lucccci," he whined, "Mummy says you have to play with me or she won't give you the mirrorthingymajingy!" He stopped walking and sighed as the little boy bumped into him on his way to catch up. _

_Lucius closed his eyes as he clenched his fists at his side. Spinning around he stared down at the kid. "Listen up," his eyes sparkled as he stared down at the eager boy. "Let's play hide and seek. I'll count, you go hide okay!"_

_The smaller boys eyes widened with excitement. "Okay Luci! No peeking." He scurried off in desperate need of a hiding spot. Lucius watched the boy run off, smirking to himself. He headed back down the hallway and into the kitchen to find himself a snack._

_The young boy rushed down the hallways, opening doors to find the perfect hiding spot. At the very end of the hall stood a big wooden door, which quickly caught his interest. He padded over to the door and pushed it open, slipping quickly inside. Once inside he glanced around with curious wide eyes._

_He flopped down onto the floor, pulling a number of items towards him. "What is this thing?" He said to no one in particular. He flipped it over and began fiddling with every dial. Soon the machine was smoking and he tossed it to the side._

_It had been over an hour and the young boy still hadn't come out from his hiding spot. Lucius groaned and hoisted himself up from the couch. "Come out, come out where ever you are!" He called out, but it was silent. Lucius hissed softly under his breath, cursing silently. "You win! You can come out now."_

_Lucius spent the better half of the afternoon trying to hunt the boy down. It wasn't until he'd reached the last room and wretched open the door that he found the boy lying in a pile of mess. "What are you do-" Before he could finish his sentence the child looked up at, smiling. Lucius' eyes slowly widened as he realized the boy had destroyed every heirloom in the room. The small boys eyes filled with terror as he watched the boy in front of him shake, his fists clenched at the side._

"_Get. Out." He seethed. The boy slowly started to back away. "M..Mummy says you have to-" "I don't care what you mummy says," he hissed, interrupting the boy. "Get the bloody hell out."_

_The boys eyes filled with tears as he whispered softly, "Luci.." "I said get out!" He shrieked, 'causing the little boy to scurry away from the scene._

I watch as Lucius leans back in his chair and surveys us both. "Well?" He asks. I shake my head and he sighs. I see him frown and his eyes flicker over towards him. "This was a waste of my time." He lifts himself from the chair and picks up his cloak.

He turns to me and stares at me seriously. "You don't have to live with _that_," he spits out harshly. He turns from me and leaves the small coffee shop and we both watch him go, I more glad, than the boy beside me who's eyes are filled with tears.

-----------------------

"Don't worry about that deary!" Molly Weasley sweeps over us, capturing the tea tray before it hits the floor. "You just sit down and don't worry about a thing. Bill, stop biting the cat!"

Balancing a tea tray in one hand and a small infant in the other, she beams down at us. "So, what can I do for you?" I see her eyes fall upon him as he sits in the worn out chair, watching the roaring fire. "We've come to visit I suppose. It's been a while." I watch her nod and I gradually take the tea cup from her hands. The cup is hot in my hands and I lean back in the chair, the comforts of home washing over me.

"You're a very lucky man." I lift my head up from my thoughts and stare over at her. "I'm sorry Molly, what are you speaking of?" She smiles gently and picks her son up from the floor, cradling him in her arms. "My dear, I do not know how many foolish boys would marry a full fledge werewolf, granted, I didn't know back then that's what he meant when he talked about _what_ you are. "

I stare at her, confusion etched across my face. "I..I'm sorry, I still don't understand." She turns her gaze away from me and smiles at him kindly, sipping her tea, watching as his eyes glow in the firelight. "A foolish boy indeed..."

_His foot dangled dangerously over the edge, the sun was slowly setting behind him. He looked out across the grounds, watching the red and yellow leaves falling to the ground. The Forbidden Forest was almost bare as the brown leaves fluttered about in the wind._

_Fall was setting in fast as he took advantage of the last warm summer nights. He leaned his head back against the cold stone wall and sighed inwardly, lost in thought. There weren't too many days like this. Times when he could hear himself think without James and Peter breathing down his neck. _

_The soft voice broke through his thoughts, knocking him off balance as his eyes snapped open. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was up here." Upon lifting his head his eyes fell upon a young girl. She was plump, with fiery red hair and freckles gracing her pale round face. She was short in stature and was wearing a deep maroon sweater with a large bold 'M' in the middle._

"_It's alright Molly, I was just leaving." The boy slid down from the wall, picking his bag up as he quickly flung it over his shoulder. "No, it's fine. You were here first." She turned to leave, but stopped momentarily. "I can't help but notice somethings bothering you." _

_Maybe it was her motherly instinct, or his untalented ability to hide his emotions, that left him standing still, watching her as if he expected her to turn into his very own mother. "I don't know what you're talking about Molly; I'm fine." Shrugging the bag over his shoulder he made his way to escape her accusing eyes_

"_It's about that blond boy, isn't it? The quiet fellow who follows you boys around like a lost puppy." He stopped his movements, muttering softly about his hair being sandy brown, keeping his back to her. "How do you know about anything?" He asked her in slight awe. She shrugged gently and began to dust a place off for her bag. "Instincts I suppose."_

_He shook his head slowly, "Thanks, but no thanks," he muttered, slinging his bag over his shoulder and tightening the strap. Molly Weasley smiled up at the boy and began to pull out a large ball of yawn, along with 2 pairs of knitting needles. She then proceeded to pull out a long half knitted scarf and a pair of matching mittens._

_Turning around slowly, he watched the scene before him. Molly's hands moved quickly over the material, a string of yarn trailing shortly behind the needles. At the other end was the second pair of needles, working just as fast to finish off the mittens. _

"_Is there anyone that doesn't own a Molly original?" He asked mockingly. Her kind eyes did not flicker at his harsh question, she merely just smiled and kept on knitting. "They are quite warm. Perhaps I can knit you one?" He dropped his bag down next to her, sliding down in place and continued to watch her. They sat in silence, the wind howling throughout the quiet tower._

_Several minutes had passed when he finally spoke again. "Why are you up here anyways?" She laid down her knitting needles and began to stretch her fingers out. "To knit of course." She glanced up at the sky, shivering as the wind shot past them both. "Winters coming, it never hurt anyone to be prepared," she told him, picking the scarf back up. "No one's usually up here though. Why are you here dear?"_

_He glanced away from her and stared off into the distance, feeling more uncomfortable as the night progressed. "To think." She nodded sympathetically and set her equipment down, giving her hands a well needed rest. "I also enjoy thinking," she told him. "I enjoy thinking about whether or not Christmas will be as I hoped it to be, or if mum had bothered to send me what I've asked for. Sometimes I even enjoy thinking about what's to come, you know?"_

_The boy slowly shook his head, staring down at his feet miserably. "Not to be rude, but I don't care." He could see her flinch beside him slightly, but she regained her composure before he could say anything about it. "Of course you don't. What were you thinking about?"_

_His eyes became distant and his vision began to blur as he stared hard at the concrete wall in front of him. "The sandy haired boy," he told her. She watched him, encouraging him to continue, but not entirely sure he remembered she was there._

"_Mother says its a disgrace to be involved with someone who's half blood, and not even half of that blood is human. But I can't name a day where I haven't dishonored the family name. She tells me I need to be more like her and my brother, but I could never sink that low. I don't care who he is, or _what_ he is. When we leave Hogwarts, I plan to marry him, regardless of what my mother, or anyone else says about it!"_

_His fists were clenched at his side and he was unaware he was standing, his breath coming in heavy. Molly stared up him, her wide eyes glistening with tears. Suddenly her large arms were around him, crushing him as she squeezed him tightly. "I'm so proud of you! Marrying a boy. Don't let that what he is, a man, stop you." She squealed and his hands were covering his ears in a matter of seconds. _

"_Molly! I haven't done anything!" She pulled away, wiping her teary eyes on the bottom of her sweater. The boy stepped back and breathed a sigh of relief as air once again filled his lungs. "It's not etched in stone Molly, and I don't want him to know. Think of it as a surprise if you must, we're still a few years away."_

_She smiled a small secretive smile and tapped her nose while winking at him. "I won't tell a soul," she said, gathering up her knitting gear. "Of course, if you don't make good on those words, you'll have a very disgruntled Prewett on your tail."_

_He watched her descend the stair case, grinning as she disappeared from sight. "I'll hold you to that Molly.." he whispered quietly, trying to shake the sounds of wedding bells inside his head._

She dabs her eyes gently on the apron in her lap and begins collecting the empty tea cups. I sit there, speechless as he wraps his arms around me. My heart aches and my mind races as I try to comprehend everything. There had beens plans to be wed, despite what I am, even back then.

I feel the soft strokes on my hair, and I realize I've been crying. My body trembles as I try to stand. "Thank you Molly," I choked out. She looks at me sympathetically, unsure of what to say. "Don't you think on it deary," was all she manages. I thank her once again for the tea and follow him out of the burrow.

The sun is setting just over the hills and I begin to appreciate it more now than ever. "We're going to get married," I tell him and he smiles down at me. Despite all the frustrations in the past, nothing matters more than this moment, and another setting sun.


End file.
